Avenge Ga Kill Magical Apocalypse
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Six months after the creation of the Grand Republic a mysterious symbol appears in the sky and fires an energy blast, after having tracked it to a different world Night Raid is sent there, only to find that they now must work alongside old friends the avengers to save a group of five magical girls, feature music by Skillet crossover X-Men, Madoka Magica, Akame Ga kill and Avengers!
1. Chapter 1

During the time of Ancient Egypt a conqueror was born and was sweeping through the nation with no sign of stopping. Every time a rebellion stepped up he would walk in and quell the uprising and then use them for his slaves. Well a young queen dubbed Cleopatra asked for powers to fight the scourge from the heavens and upon being granted them she and an army matched on the conqueror's city. The fight was a lengthy one which ended with the conqueror heavily wounded and Cleopatra grasping for life, only she died there surrounded by blood, bronze and sand

* * *

"And that has something to do with us how?" Tatsumi asked

"I don't know, but it seemed important" Mine said as she put the book back "Besides its a fairy tale"

"It's a bit confusing" Tatsumi laughed pecking Mine's forehead

"Hey! Not in public" Mine pouted

"Oh come on everyone already knows" Tatsumi laughed as he took her hand as the pair strolled into the capital city of the newly formed Republic. The sun was brightly shining down on the young couple. Soon the sounds of clashing swords were heard making Tatsumi roll his eyes and walk over to the sound "Hey guys, guys, hey guys, GUYS!" he roared making the two swordswoman Akame and her sister Kurome stop

"Oh Tatsumi, how are you?" Akame asked grabbing a towel throwing it to Kurome before she grabbed a clean one for herself

"I'm fine, but why are you two training, we're no longer at war. Everything's peaceful"

"Peace could be an illusion" Akame said

"The western regions are fine, the imperial remnants have been dealt with and the peace treaties and trade routes have been established already" Mine said as she stepped forward

"Still, skill and blades can rust" Kurome said

"Not to mention Esdeath is still out there somewhere; we just don't know which world she's on" Akame said

"That is a good point" Tatsumi said

"And what if I told you Esdeath retired to a frozen countryside on Earth?" a voice shouted

"Are you sure about that Deadpool?" Kurome asked

"100%" Deadpool said

"How's Leone?" Akame said

"Still on ice, the docs in Wakanda are having a hard time healing her, not to mention they can't recreate the belt buckle since it was completely destroyed" Deadpool said

"Thank you for the update" Akame said

"Remind me again why he's here?" Mine asked

"Because for some reason he is the only person who can slide from one world to another" Tatsumi laughed "Now I better be off, I'm supposed to be meeting some old friends" he said kissing Mine before walking off

* * *

"Whey hey and up she rises, Whey hey and up she rises, Whey hey and up she rises early in the morning" a voice sang out as Tatsumi walked around the dock "What will we do with a drunken sailor, "What will we do with a drunken sailor, What will we do with a drunken sailor?"

"Subject them to your voice, Subject them to your voice, Subject to your voice until he's sober early in the morning" Tatsumi said

"Like you can talk" Wave said jumping down off the ship he was working on "Captain"

"Captain" Tatsumi said shaking Wave's hand "So you enjoying your post"

"What you mean a Republican Naval captain, not bad. What about you being a Captain of the Republican guard" Wave said

"It's a bit of a pain, but at least I don't have to deal with the Parliament themselves" Tatsumi said

"I thought you were going to join up with the Parliamentary guard" Wave said

"Nah, I had other duties and I was much more of a frontliner then building bodyguard" Tatsumi said

"So who is the head of the Parliamentary Guard?" Wave asked

"Oh easy, bro is" Tatsumi said

"They chose Bulat to be the commander?" Wave asked

"Sure" Tatsumi said before he stopped and looked up

"What is it?" Wave asked looking as well "What is that?"

"I'm not sure" Tatsumi said as a bright blue symbol was in the sky shining brightly "COME ON!" he shouted running

"Hey wait up!" Wave said as he ran off

* * *

The pair soon found themselves at the Republican Parliament that was housed where the old Imperial palace once was. The symbol was still shining brightly over it

"Should we be nervous?" Wave asked

"I'm not sure" Tatsumi said

"Hey Tatsumi Wave!" the commander of the Parliamentary Guard walked up to the pair.

"Hey Bro!" Tatsumi said

"You two look well" Bulat said as he smiled before looking up "We have no idea what it is, even Najenda is concerned"

"I can see why" Akame said as she, Kurome, Lubbock and Mine showed up

"You got summoned as well huh?" Mine asked

"No we just came here

"LOOK OUT!" Wave shouted as he pushed Tatsumi out of the way of an energy blast.

"What happened!" Bulat said as the Parliamentary Guard now had their shields up and their lances out

"It's that symbol, it's some kind of energy based attack" Mine said as she loaded Pumpkin and aimed at it.

"Mine back off for a tick, I think I see something" Lubbock said

"What is it?" Tatsumi said gripping his sword

"Eyes" Tatsumi said before a pair of white eyes flashed and the symbol vanished

"Okay so what was that?" Kurome asked

"Good question, and I think I have an answer" a voice said

"Chancellor Najenda" Akame said

"What is that?" Lubbock asked

* * *

"Remember when our friends the Avengers helped us?" Najenda asked

"Yeah we do" Tatsumi said

"Well, we managed to track their portal and this magical attack has the same source as their portal" Najenda

"You mean that the Avengers attacked us?" Mine asked "After they helped dissolved the Empire"

"no, I think this may have been an enemy of theirs, and a most powerful one" Najenda said

"So what should we do?" Mine asked

"The only we have to do is go to their world and talk with them about it" Tatsumi said

"I agree, and so does the Parliament. That is why we are officially reforming Night Raid for this inter-worldly mission. Find out teh source of the attack and shut it down"

"Yes ma'am" they said

"I can help with that" Deadpool said showing up from nowhere

* * *

"Hm" Dr Strange said as he put a book back before looking up in the sky and seeing a blue magical symbol

"Wong?" Dr Strange said

"Yes?" Wong asked as he was putting scrolls away

"What is that?" Strange asked

"An Ankh I think" Wong said before the pair became concerned and the ankh disappeared

"We need to find where it came from and where it went" Strange said before his identcard started to ring "Not a good time Stark"

"Neither is this, we got major activity in a Japanese city" Ironman said

"Still, I don't like this, something just appeared"

"that blue thing in the sky, well you're going to like this: It originated in the city I'm sending you the location of" Stark said

"Okay I'm on my way" Strange said as he hung up before looking at Wong "Continue looking into the ankh, I know what it signifies and that might be a problem"

* * *

"You go it" Wong said as Strange opened a portal and walked through it

"So Strange on his way?" a voice asked

"He is" Stark said

"And how many of us are on our way there?" the voice asked

"Full team including the new guys, now be warned I'm trusting you, Fury's trusting you. But that doesn't mean you're a fully fledged Avenger, got it Barnes?"

"That's Captain America to you" Bucky said as he walked out in his new Captain America uniform and shield

"Look, I know that your ascension to the new Captain America was quick and most of us are still adjusting, but that doesn't mean you're forgiven" Stark said

"I know" Bucky said "I'm supposed to be holding my new baby girl, not out here fighting some threat"

"You wanted the stripes" Hawkeye said from the cockpit

"I did" Bucky said

* * *

"So where are we?" Tatsumi asked as Night Raid and Deadpool stepped out of a portal

"The Japanese city of Mitakihara, a mix of traditional and modern décor, and also takes inspiration from world architecture" Deadpool said "But it feels

"Darker?" Wave asked

"Yeah" Deadpool said

"Look" Mine said as they looked up and saw the same blue symbol as in their world "I think we've found the location of that thing, but last time we saw it there were a pair of white eyes with it" Mine said

"So this is where our mission begins, first objective is to find lodging" Tatsumi said

"Oh don't worry I have a safe house nearby" Deadpool said

"Alright we should head there" Akame said as they went to walk off, only for Deadpool to scream

"Deadpool?" Lubbock asked before the red and black mercenary stood up and drew his swords

"Kill them, kill them all for his glory" Deadpool said as Akame, Tatsumi and Mine pulled out their weapons

"What happened to him?" Kurome asked

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and this is the start of the sequel to Avenge Ga Kill, now with added X-Men and Madoka Magica, so even though its a four way I put it in the same category as the first one to make things easier to find and it is the sequel to the original one. Not to mention something has affected Deadpool who was in the other world at the end of the original, plus what happened to Steve Rogers, that will be revealed in time**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kill them, kill them all for his glory" Deadpool said as Akame, Tatsumi and Mine pulled out their weapons

"What happened to him?" Kurome asked

"I don't know, but it probably has to do with that thing in the sky Tatsumi said

"Kill them, kill the host so the flames will not burn" Deadpool said before looking around. "Kill them"

"Guys we should RUN!" Lubbock said

"I agree" Akame said as they ran, Tatsumi stood his ground before he was knocked back by Deadpool into a wall before going through the wall

"What the?" Tatsumi asked

"TATSUMI!" Mine shouted

"MINE!" Tatsumi said before disappearing.

"Come on, we'll find him later" Akame said

* * *

"Okay where the fuck am I?" he asked looking around before he drew Incursio out and looked around and saw it was a massive cake with several tables and sweets littered the ground, he then got a look at what appeared to be a busty blonde whacking a multicoloured doll into a chair and fired at her. Tatsumi was at ease when suddenly a massive clown faced worm came out of the doll and was flying at the girl. "I don't think so, INCURSIO!" he shouted as he changed into a white knight like armour and summoned a spear. Just as the worm monster had its mouth over the girls head, so he jumped in and used his spear to block its mouth and grabbed the girl and got out of their as the worm slammed into the ground. Tatsumi let go of the girl and twirled his spear. Suddenly two more girls came out, one with pink hair and one with blue hair

"Mami! Are you okay?" the blue haired girl asked

"Yes I am, thank to this young man" Mami said

"Stay put, I'll deal with this" Tatsumi said as he jumped into the fray while twirling his spear pinning it down as he went over to the monster worm and punched it before rolling off of it and grabbed the spear while moving his hands down to hold it like a sword. He then concentrated as the tip of his spear extended down to his hands forming a giant red bladed two handed sword "Incursio, Blade mode!" Tatsumi said as he swung the large sword as the monster and slashed it in house before he jumped into the air and slammed his sword towards the ground, making him spin like he was a saw. Once he finished and cut the worm in half before walking away when a second worm sprouted out of the first on "Okay this is going to be interesting"

* * *

 _(Play-Skillet Out of Hell!)_  
Tatsumi ran up the worm and stabbed it making it roar out in pain before curling enough to try and snap at Tatsumi, who used his spear to hold its mouth open before moving around to punch it in the jaw dislodging it and grabbing it as he jumped on it and speared it on its back. Suddenly gunfire went off as the blond girl had an array of muskets and was grabbing them, firing and throwing them away before doing the same over and over again while Tatsumi was using his spear to gouge big piece of out it revealing a multicoloured set of muscles before the black skin grew back. Tatsumi spun his spear before visually followed the body of the massive worm and found it was coming out of a sagging doll. The blonde girl followed his line of sight from the ground and nodded aiming at the doll. The worm tried to go at the blonde girl again before a girl with dark haired jumped in and threw an explosive into its mouth

"Homura!" the blonde gasped before she fired again, just nicking some of Homura's hair to blow the worm back. Once Homura landed she drew a gun out of her shield and fired at it carving off chunks of the monster. Tatsumi continued his run down the worm's back. It was then the worm turned and saw Tatsumi. the two girls were nervous as it went for him. Jumping into the air Tatsumi threw his spear just before grabbing the monster's jaw and tried to hold it back just as the spear missed the doll when Homura grabbed it and jabbed it into the doll making the worm monster and the surrounding area disappear returning them to a parking structure

 _(end song)_

* * *

"That was reckless" Homura said

"I got them out of there unscathed" the blonde

"Excuse me" Tatsumi said

"But not without help, what would have happened if we weren't there to help you out?" Homura asked

"She's right Mami" the blue haired girl said "If this guy hadn't shown up, well I dare not think about the consequences"

"So who are you girls anyway?" Tatsumi asked before he sensed something which he blocked with the Incursio sword

"Akame hold up!" a familiar said as Lubbock gripped Akame's arms with wire

"Lubbock, Akame"

"TATSUMI!" Mine cried hugging her as the rest of his team showed up "Who are they?"

"I was just about to find out, what happened with Deadpool?" Tatsumi asked

"We lost him" Wave said

"And now back to the original question who are they?" Akame said

"We're" The blonde started before a bright light shone and a circle of flames stood in the air

"What is that?" Mine asked

"I think we know" Akame said as the group walked towards

"Should we follow them?" the pink haired girl asked

"I do" Homura said

"No" the blonde said gripping Homura's arm "We shouldn't"

"Whatever" Homura said shrugging her off when the portal closed

* * *

"So where are they?" Stark asked as he paced back and forth

"They'll be here" Dr Strange said

"So who else is coming?" Stark asked

"Most of the team, a few extras from the reserves, Thompson, a couple of the guardians and a special group of girls" Strange said

"What about T'Challa's guests?" Stark asked

"Them too" Strange said as a portal opened up as the Night Raid walked out into the large room and looked around

"Where are we?" Tatsumi asked

"A city call Mitakihara, it's in Japan, welcome to our world" Iron Man said

"What!" Mine gasped seeing how beautiful the city is

"Beyond that, this is a based the Avengers set up here" Strange said

"We're calling it Avengers Mansion" Stark said

"I know its a bit on the nose" Strange said "But it makes sense"

"So why in this city?" Tatsumi asked

"Because something has come up" Strange said as he indicated the blue symbol in the sky

"That same symbol was in our world" Akame said

"And I take it to mean something?" Wave asked

"An enemy in this world uses a variation on the symbol, but he's been gone for years. So I am wary of its appearence in the sky in two worlds" Strange said

"So where is everyone else?" Akame asked

"They'll be here shortly" Stark said

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Capt marvel asked

"I have to be" Bucky said as a SHIELD Transport landed and the rest of the Avengers and a couple of new faces walked out into a ground based transport.

"Don't worry Bucky we know you're trying to redeem yourself" Capt marvel said "And he's death was hard on all of us"

"I feel guilty over not be able to save him" Bucky said

"You were out of the action for awhile with Jocelyn and Stephanie, we're not blaming you"

"Tell that to Stark" Bucky said as he walked away while putting hsi helmet on as he got in the transport, "Parker hurry up"

"Coming" Spiderman said as he entered the transports as the guardians flew over head

"The guardians are here" Capt Marvel said

* * *

"So where in this world to save it from this villain and they'll leave our world alone as well?" Mine asked

"Hopefully, but we have a big problem" Strange said

"What is that?" Bulat asked

"This enemy has decided to do something unexpected for them" Strange said

"Which is?" Tatsumi asked

"Well before I explain I think you need to meet the other team of allies we have" Strange said

"Who are they?" Lubbock asked

"Them" Strange said as he opened a portal over a set of pillows and cushions making the four girls from earlier drop out of it while a spec ops figure walked into the room

"Agent Flash Thompson reporting for duty SIR!" the man saluted

"At ease, we're not military" Stark said

"Yes sir" Agent Thompson said as the girls were up and the one who was dubbed Homura aimed a gun at Strange

"Night Raid meet Mami Tomoe, Homura Akemi, Sayaka Miki and Madoka Kaname, these four are very special girls. They have quite a talent for magic, or in Sayaka and Madoka's case will have" Strange said "and lower the damn gun Akemi"

"No, you are not turning Madoka into one of us"

"One of us, what the heck is this crazy bitch talking about?" Mine asked as she pointed Pumpkin at Homura.

"Oh don't worry I'm, and she won't, she's got a special destiny in store" Strange said

"Huh, what do you mean?" Sayaka asked

"All in good time since I don't know myself for sure. But she someone even The Ancient One was curious in" Strange said as the door opened

"And that will be the others"

"Sorry we're late but the guardians...Oh shit" Spiderman said

"Spiderman?" Agent Thompson asked

"Why is he here, why is Venom here!" Spiderman said as Agent Thompson got covered in a black goo.

"Spider" Venom said

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, so this chapter covers one part of the Madoka Magica series that most fans go back and rewrite, and I have done it before and that is the second half of the third episode. If you don't know what I'm talking about go and watch it its a good series. Now I have also included the base in Japan as the Avengers Mansion which is a signature location along with Avengers Tower so I changed it originally it was going to be a Japanese Sanctum Sanctorum but the mansion seemd to be better here. Now the team will meet up next chapter and I'll try and get a bit more back story besides the fairy tale Mine read to Tatsumi in the first chapter**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Chapter 3

"Spider!" Venom said

"You brought VENOM!" Spiderman said as he was using his feet to hold Venom back from eating him

"We didn't think this would happen" Stark said

"Think next time" Spidey said as he webbed the massive hulking creature to the back wall before jumping next to Bucky who had his shield ready and bashed Venom over th ehead

"You coming to your senses yet Thompson?" Bucky said as Venom returned to normal

"Yes sir, ow sir" Agent Venom said

"So someone want to tell me, WHY IS HE HERE!" Spiderman asked

"You think I want to be here?" Agent venom asked standing up

"Now now boys, play nice" Black Widow said "What's the situation?"

"I was just about to explain that once our other guests arrive" Strange said

"Other guests?" Spiderman asked

"Yes, these young ladies" he said as Mami, Homura, Sakaya and Madoka screamed while dropping onto a set of large cushions "Welcome to the Avengers Mansion"

* * *

"Okay why are we here?" Sayaka asked

"All will be revealed shortly, now who wants tea?" Strange asked

"Okay so why are we here and what is up with that?" Tatsumi asked pointing to the ankh in the sky

"That is a symbol heralding the return of an old enemy, one we've never exactly had the pleasure of facing ourselves" Strange said

"We've usually left that up to Xavier's group. But we haven't heard from them since before the arrival of the sign" Stark said

"But who is he?" Mami asked

"The man who fought the first Puella Magi Cleopatra!

"Cleopatra?" Mine asked "But she's a fairy tale on our world. In fact if you are referring who you think you are then it's impossible to be real, he was even a myth in this world a cruel conqueror who cared for nothing but power. The one you called Cleopatra made a pact with something called an Ubey, once she got the power of the Ubey she and an army tried to fight this monster, only for them all to fall; The monstrous conqueror was badly wounded and he went to sleep while she died in the desert." Mine said

"That's right, the desert is said to be somewhere in Egypt. As the conqueror has shown up in other places, The Amazon, Eastern Europe, China, Greenland, The Scottish Highlands, each and every time one of these Puella Magi showed up to fight him." Strange said

"Hold an Ubey. Not those little shits" Star Lord said

"You know them?" Homura asked

"Yeah they have a bunch different names beyond this world" Star Lord was about to say

"Star Lord not now" Strange said

"When?" Star Lord said

'Later but for now keep their secret' Strange said through telepathy

'Okay' Star Lord said "Anyway if an Ubey is here and giving out powers then it would only make this guy have a bigger target on their backs

"How big?" Sayaka asked

"How big is the entire world?" Star Lord asked

* * *

"Back on track to the big threat, since that thing is in the sky" Stark started

"Its called an ankh" Strange said

"Right since the ankh's been in the sky weird shit's been happening, natural disasters, people missing and then there was this" Stark said pulling up an image "This was taken three weeks ago in Asyut Egypt" Stark said

"You mean they all just stood on the rooves of different buildings?" Tatsumi asked

"Yeah, but that's not the worst thing, Three hours in seventeen people jumped from the roof of three different buildings, there were nothing linking them together besides this weird phenomenon" Stark said

"It also happened in Anchorage, Athens, Glasgow and Perth" Bucky said

"That many people" Madoka gasped

"Did they get down safely?" Akame asked

"Now, Anchorage-16, Athens-15, Glasgow-14, Perth-13" Bucky said

"Its a countdown" Homura said

"Yeah but to what?" Lubbock asked tensed

"We don't know just yet" Strange said

"And these Ankhs showed up in our world as well"

"Wait you're aliens?" Sayaka asked shocked

"In a manner of speaking" Wave shrugged

"What was that about Madoka having great magical potential?" Mami asked

"Not if I have anything to say" Homura said stepping in front of Madoka

"Not magic per say but rather cosmic energy manipulation, I've seen it with the help of the time stone, then again I've seen 134 different futures for all four of you and let's just say there were only several good futures, and I hope this is one of them" Strange said

"So what's?" Tatsumi was about to ask when they went dark

"Is this you?" Stark asked

"No" Strange said making every prep their weapons and Stark his armour "Anything?

"What's that?" Madoka asked

* * *

Standing there in the dark was someone those gathered couldn't quite make out. Suddenly a red line shone brightly

"Please tell me that is not who I think it" Ironman said

"It is, Bucky shield the girls"

"I'm on it" Bucky said slipping his mask on and raised his shield defending the magical girls before a blast of red energy fired out and hit the shield making the group fly back

"NO!" Strange said as he fired a blast at the owner of the red beam

"Okay it had to be him didn't it?" Stark asked

"Where are the others?" Strange asked

"Still outside" Spiderman said as he jumped over to the guy and webbed him up, only to be knicked in the side by another beam of crimson light "i'm starting to hate this guy"

"Who is he?" Mine asked firing Pumpkin at him before a dome of purple energy swarmed around him and teleported him away

"That was someone we considered a friend" Strange said

"Is everyone okay?" Hawkeye asked as the rest of the Avengers arrived

"We were just attacked, by one of the X-Men" Strange said

"An X-Men here, and attacking us?" Hawkeye asked

"Yeah it was really weird" Stark said

"Hey guys, has anyone heard from Dr Banner?" Spiderman asked

"Sheele!" Mine said

"Relax I'll get a team together to find him"

"I'll help as well, since I'm a local in the area" Mami said

"Okay go!" Stark shouted

* * *

In a lab somewhere in the city a woman with dark purple hair walked up to a scientist and his aide working on something

"Good day Dr Banner" the woman said

"Ah Junko, how are you?" Bruce asked

"Not bad, but the finances is still a bitch" Junko said

"how's Madoka and Tatsuya?" another woman asked

"Hey Shelly" Junko said as Sheele walked in wearing her usual dress with a lab coat over top "They're good"

"That's good to hear" Sheele said smiling

"So what are we looking at doc?" Junko asked

"Not good, we can't seem to get a strain of the virus to stabilize so we can make any antibodies for the vaccine" Bruce said

"Any reason why?" Junko asked

"We've never seen anything like it, it changes every time we test the latest batch on it" Sheele said

"Interesting, I think our investors will be out of a bit of money" Junko said

"Sorry to make your job harder" Bruce said

"Oh don't worry, things will change hopefully."

"Do you know where this virus was found?" Sheele asked

"Cairo" Junko said "An archaeologist that is also one of this company's investors requested that it be study in case there was an outbreak of it" Junko said

"Cairo, as in Egypt?" Bruce asked concerned

"Is that a problem?" Junko asked

"I think it might be" Bruce said before the alarms sounded before an explosion casted everyone into darkness

"What was that?" Junko said

Looking up the trio saw someone moving, the little light giving the man a sheen, Bruce became concerned

'Why is he doing here?' he though as Sheele bumped something making it rattle causing the man to pause and look at them, Bruce was trying to control his fear because if he didn't the big guy would show up

"Brcue, you okay?" Sheel asked

"Yeah, but that guy should not be here" Bruce whispered

"Why who is he?" Sheele asked before the desk they were hiding behind was ripped up and thrown aside revealing the metallic man

"Colossus!" Bruce gasped as he reached for Sheele.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and I'm sorry this is late but I got distracted by mates coming over for a movie night on the weekend and of course E3 is on so that also delayed me a bit, but not by much. Anyway we have X-Men showing up and they are not playing nice and more of the situation but I'm still not naming the enemy just yet trust it I want it to be a good reveal and having that early will not be good. Also yes I'm doing a bit of that protective Homura thing and what do I mean by Cosmic power for Homura? Hmm you'll have to find out later**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	4. Chapter 4

"Colossus, isn't he an X-Men?" Junko asked

"Yeah he is, but I don't know why he's here" Bruce said

"Who's this guy?" Sheele asked

"A Mutant who can change his body into organic metal" Bruce said

"So how do we beat him?" Sheele asked

"I'm not sure, LOOK OUT!" Bruce said as he shoved Sheele and Junko out of the way of Colossus' fist

"Where is they?" Colossus asked

"Who?" Bruce asked

"the host, kill the host so the flames will not burn" Colossus said

"Host, flames what are you talking about?" Bruce asked as he felt worried, and that was usually a bad sign

"The legends will not come true, the first one will not be destroyed" Colossus said

"He's under mind control" Sheele said realising

"what?" Bruce asked "But how?"

"The first one will be victorious over the host and its cosmic power" Colossus said

"Oh well" Bruce said taking his glasses off and handing them to Sheele.

"Step back" Sheele said guiding Junko back

"Why?" Junko asked

* * *

"Anything?" Stark asked

"Not yet" Bucky said

"I've not detected anything" Star Lord said

"I got nothing as well" Mami said

"I'm worried" Stark said

"I'll try and see if I can find anything the old fashioned way" Lubbock said

"What's his last name?" Sayaka asked

"Bruce Banner" Strange said

"Isn't that the guy your mum's working with?" Sayaka asked

"Yeah she did mention someone like that" Madoka said

"What is he doing?" Stark asked

"Analysing some kind of virus a team found in Cairo" Madoka said

"Okay that seals it" Stark said

"So what are we going to do?" Bucky asked

"Take a team over to that building and see if they are okay" Stark said

"You got it" Bucky said grabbing his helmet and walked out

"He's new" Capt Marvel said

"I see" Mami said going with them,

* * *

"WHOA!" Junko said as she and Sheele ducked before Colossus was thrown over them

"Yeah the doc gets a little green with anger"

"I'd heard the rumours" Junko said

"Yeah it is a bit intimidating to see it for the first time" Sheele said as Colossus charged at Hulk who was holding him off with minimum efforts

"Who's that?" Junko asked pointing to the figure in the corner who drew a hand of playing cards and charged them up before throwing them at the Hulk, making the cards explode and sent him flying into a wall giving Colossus and opening to get in and do some damage to the green skinned figure. the figure from before picked up a paperweight and charged it before throwing it at Hulk creating a stronger explosion making the two women duck for cover. Peering over the top they saw that the Hulk was shrinking back to Bruce.

"Not good" Sheele said as Bruce stood up.

"Any last words?" Colossus said

* * *

"Yeah duck!" Bucky said as he smacked the figure with his shield while Mami entered and fired her muskets at the other figure. She quickly took cover and peek over just as a charged up card flew over head. Lubbock and Mine were there as well. Sheele seeing her best friend smiled and hugged her once Mine got over to their location

"Sheele, you're okay" Mine cheered

"It's good to see you Mine" Sheele said smiling

"You might need this" Lubbock said passing Sheele a large bag

"My Imperial Arms?" she asked shocked

"Why not?" Mine asked standing up and fired a blast at the other figure

"Capt who are we dealing with?" Mami asked

"Gambit and Colossus, once again they're like Cyclops and are members of the X-Men"

"Thos mutants Mr Stark was talking about?" Mami asked

"Yeah" Bucky said as he shielded them from a blast Gambit threw

"Where's the virus they were studying?" Mine asked firing back

"Over there" Sheele said pointing to a purple vial near Colossus

"I've got it" Lubbock said shooting out a wire and grabbing the vial and pulled it back.

"In there" Bucky said throwing a pack to Lubbock who placed the vial inside and secured it

"Its secure" Lubbock said

"Mami, grab Mrs Kaname, Lubbock you and me will secure Banner" Bucky said

"Yes sir" the two said as they carried out their mission

* * *

"So what is this cosmic energy Madoka's going to one day control?" Sayaka asked as she saw Madoka talking with Black Widow

"I don't know yet, that part is a little blurry" Dr Strange said

"What you should be careful of is that furry rat Kyubey" Star Lord said

"How come?" Sayaka asked

"Ever read Faust?" Star Lord said

"She's in middle school, wait how do you know about Faust, since you were taken in the eighties" Strange said

"You can find anything anywhere. Okay so not the play, what about the old Ghost rider comics?"

"Sure, I've read some" Sayaka said

"Really?" Strange said

"Okay you know the bargain that the main character made?" Star Lord asked

"Yeah" Sayaka said

"That is basically the magical girl system in a nutshell" Star Lord said

"What?" Sayaka asked

"Yeah, a deal with a devil" Star Lord said

"But it might be a necessary one" Sayaka said

"Still be careful what you wish for Sayaka" Star Lord said before turning to Strange "Can you see her wish?"

"No I can't" Strange said

* * *

"we're back" Mine said as the retrieval team walked back in

"Mum?" Madoka said hugging her stressed out mother

"What are you doing here?" Junko asked

"She was nearby when we teleported in" Stark said

"And you're the Avengers right?" Junko asked

"Also the Guardian of the Galaxy's leader Star Lord and Night Raid, an elite team from their home" Stark said

"And why are you in this city?" Junko asked

"Why are you on Earth?" Sheele asked Akame

"An enemy for ours has attacked both our worlds and seems to be interested in our friends" Strange said

"So what is the plan?" Bruce asked

"First I'm going to analyse this virus" Lubbock said handing it over

"And after that?" Mami asked

"We find them and deal with them" Bucky said

* * *

"So Cyclops, Colossus and Gambit have been mind controlled" Hawkeye said

"And Deadpool started to freak out when we arrived" Akame said

"Well Deadpool is associated with various teams, even a black operation team called the Secret Avengers" Hawkeye said checking his bow.

"So what do you think?" Akame asked

"Truthfully?" Hawkeye asked

"Yes" Akame said

"We're fucked" Hawkeye said sternly

"Do you know the enemy?" Akame asked

"Not exactly" Hawkeye said

* * *

"We're going to need them in this fight" Bucky said

"We don't know who they are doing" Stark said

"We have to get them here asap" Bucky said "We've already lost here, which is why I'm here and not with Jocelyn" Bucky saidf

"And how is she these days?" Tatsumi asked

"Good, busy handling Stephanie" Bucky said

"Congratulations" Tatsumi said

"Anyway is there a way to track these guys?" Stark asked

"Not yet" Bucky said

* * *

"So you're the new symbiote user huh" Spiderman said

"I am" Agent Venom said

"Play nice boys" Black Widow said

"I will, as soon as he does" Spiderman said

"And of course I will, I'm here on the orders of Nick Fury"

"So where is he?" Black Widow asked

"Off somewhere trying to find the Defenders" Agent Venom

"He's bringing in Daredevil's team, do you know why?" Black Widow asked

"We're not sure yet" Agent Venom said

"I'll lead the civilians back to Junko's house" Capt Marvel said

"Got it" the others said

* * *

That night Sayaka had broken off from the group and was heading home alone when she stopped before a fountain and looked up to teh starry skies

"I want to help them, but I also want to help Kyosuke as well" Sayaka said

"Do you truly want to help him?" Kyubey asked

"Yes I do, all of them, Madoka, Mami, Homura, the avengers, Night Raid" Sayaka said

"Very well then Sayaka Miki tell me" Kyubey said

"Tell you what?" she asked

"Tell me what is your wish" Kyubey said

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here with the next chapter which features a bit of a fight scene. Now originally the fight did not include Gambit and the ending was seriously different, meaning Sayaka was planned to get her powers later, but I'm doing because truthfully I just ran ideas for this chapter what with me being under the effects of Mild writer's block. Now I'm going to take a couple of weeks breaks writing and see if I come back with something good**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside.**


End file.
